


Meet You There

by rororeiko



Series: Arashi/Simple Plan Song Fics [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rororeiko/pseuds/rororeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm coming to find you Satoshi, no matter if you like it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet You There

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Meet You There" by Simple Plan  
> Set in future and totally fiction

Yesterday, the four members of Arashi officially announced their retirement.  
They were all over sixty, and Arashi had reached its forty-fifth anniversary.  
And today was their leader’s thirtieth anniversary of his death.

At first the agency was against it, but it didn’t change their minds.  
Or at least, Nino’s mind.

He hadn’t really been the same since the day Ohno breathed his last breath.  
He probably would have chosen suicide the second right after the love of his life died, but Ohno made him promise he wouldn’t do such a cruel thing to the ones that also loved them dearly.  
“I need you to look after them for me when I’m gone Kazunari. I can’t let us both leave Earth, can I?”  
“Someone needs to keep Arashi together for Sho, Masaki, Jun and our fans, and I’m counting on you, Kazunari.”

“What makes you think I’m capable Satoshi?! I’m not fit for that at all!!!!”  
“I know because I love you. And I’ll always be beside you no matter where life may take you.”

Nino kept his end of the promise: to keep Arashi alive.  
But he would still sing out Ohno’s parts during concerts and even sang some of Ohno’s solos, though he knew it couldn’t match up to even a tenth of the original.  
And he had one request to the others that they couldn’t refuse.

“I do plan on to retire one day. Let’s say his thirtieth anniversary.”  
It’ll be okay for me do anything after that, right?

Like going after him.

※

Already an old man, Nino still clearly remembered the memories of Arashi he had during these many years.  
Also the memories of his loved one being beside him although that was many, many years ago.

He poured out the sleeping pills he bought this morning. Luckily no one recognized him at all, but then again he was already old and feeble.

He had blamed himself for not cherishing the time he had with Ohno; he had so many things he could have told the man but yet kept to himself.

He had secretly shed tears every time things that reminded him of Ohno entered his sight. He actually hadn’t moved on at all; he just didn’t show it to the world.

But it didn’t matter to him. On the day of Ohno’s funeral, while everyone was still weeping and grieving at the feast, he had snuck out to his tombstone.

“I’ll keep my promise, because I know if I don’t when I go to see you you’ll call me a selfish jerk,” He continued with tears streaking down, “Although I know you’ll be with me, it’s okay for me to change a bit of the promise, isn’t it?”  
“You and I know Arashi can’t go on forever. We’ll eventually grow old and please allow me to retire thirty years later. Honestly I’m not even sure if I can keep it up until then.”  
“Yes it’s sneaky of me to change our promise by myself… So wait for me, I know the day will come…”

Indeed the day has come, he thought as he sat on the bed that used to be theirs to share. Nothing was going to stop his decision.

He was lucky to have such understanding band mates.  
“Let me go find him already; I’ve done hard for years, haven’t I?”

I’ll meet you there, Satoshi. Just wait for me a little more.


End file.
